Dear Lord
by Unlock
Summary: Hinata's rejected by Naruto, and it always seemed to her that God has forgotten this certain her. Misfit. Unfit. Nightmare.


----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_It seems that life is just like a dream…_

_Every day, every minute, every second…_

_Fleeting past like the wind._

_But lord,_

_why must mine… be a nightmare?_

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

--- Dear Lord, --- 

_-And if the wind and rain should hampen your day, just know that the skies will not always stay this grey…- Genbeigot De Laviona_

_----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----_

It was Sunday, and the whole Hyuuga compound was deserted. _Almost._

-A pale, indigo-haired girl was still inside, sitting on a stone-slab-like chair, feet, huddled up to her chest as she sobbed in her little garden, hidden behind mazes of walls. It was her own special garden, one whom very few people knew about, main family or not.

It was somewhat given to her by her late grandfather, who brought her here once, when her mother died. It was certainly a rare _once_ in which the Hyuuga heiress managed to cry her heart all out.

…And here she was. Once again.

-----

Hinata felt so stupid…and, so happy…and yet, so sad. No, it was much worse. _Heartbroken_. Yes, that was it…

She finally found the courage to tell Naruto about her feelings all these years, but… he… he rejected her.

_Well, that was expected, wasn't it? _

She slumped against the cold hard stone chair, dropping herself on the flower patch.

_Hadn't she already prepared for his rejection? _

She sighed heavily, her eyes filled with heavy tears, threatening to fall once again.

Hinata was certainly no blind fool. She could see how his eyes light up when Sakura happened to pass by… or his loud cries for Sakura to date him…

But no matter how she tried to disassuade herself, she couldn't stop admiring all his courage, and that undying determination. Could not bring herself to blame him for his denseness… Could not bring herself to mock him like the others did… or hate him…for anything. Even for _this_. She was sure he probably did not know how painful his rejection was hitting her, if not he would have never dismissed it so lightly.

_Stupid girl, stupid girl. _She gently scolded herself. She was all making things difficult again, wasn't she? Bothering Naruto-kun with all her stupid feelings. _Anyway, no one would care._

She firmly ignored the sharp pain stabbing her in her chest.

_No one would ever care._

She leaned in, looking at her clear reflection from the miniature lake. It reflected her pale face and her white eyes, with blue bangs wet with tears, stuck at the sides of her face.

_Ugly. Hopeless. Worthless. _That's all she would ever be.

She glanced down again, and this time, the reflection took her breath away. The sunset. The sky beyond was doused in a brilliant array of purple and red. It was enthralling. And a word unconsciously escaped. _Destiny…_

And this word made her think of a certain someone- _Neji-nii-san._

_Was it in her fate to suffer?_ Perhaps that's the answer…

Hinata stretched back, eyes searching the vast skies. Purple was almost setting in. 'About time to go back,' she murmured. Gazing at the casurina, she knelt down, closing her eyes in a last ending prayer to this heartbreaking day.

-----

_Dear Lord,_

_Can you remember me?_

_They say you won't forget anyone… but I'm different. Everyone's forgotten me. So, I guess, even of you forget me, I won't blame you._

_For me, life is like a dream, _

_…a really painful one._

Her lips slowly formed into a painful smile.

_Sometimes, I think it's better if I didn't exsist._

_I was just a mistake, wasn't I?_

Subconsciously, her hands tightened around the kunai hidden beneath the kimono and it slowly turned till the sharp blade scratched against the outer skin hiding her heart beneath.

_A mistake…_

_All a mistake…_

_So let me correct it._

She was already disillusioned. Her thoughts uncollected, her limbs moving without orders, the only thought in her mind echoing _let's correct it, let's correct it…_

And as she tightly closed her eyes, she brought the kunai down fast,

Anticipating the pain.

But Longing for the freedom.

_------------------------------------------------End------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N:_ Eeeeps!! This is my first attempt at fanfics, and as you can see. Well,

It's simply terrible Umm… it would be nice if you could review and tell me all my bad points? Thanks loads.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Naruto, so please don't hound mee… 


End file.
